Are They Real?
by SarahAnnWhitlock
Summary: Marcus Volturi has found his true mate, and she is going to be amazing. She will be High Queen of the Volturi, the most powerful vampire in existence.


It was just another cool, early spring day in the Androscoggin River Valley of Maine. Specifically, Rumford, Maine. No sun, a slight breeze, and one could smell the crisp scent of snow on the air, probably the season's last attempt at a snow storm before the trees began to bud, signaling the beginning of spring. More tourists were coming to the small information center where Sarah Garey worked 6 days a week, giving her more to look forward to each day. The snow that had covered the ground only a week ago was all but gone now, and the snowmobilers and skiiers were packing up and leaving for the season.

As she packed her things into her purse and began the tasks that would end her day at work, Sarah couldn't help but get a feeling she was being watched. The large parking lot was empty, and the convenience store across the street had a slow afternoon as well. It was only 2:45 pm, but the town was almost as dead as if it was midnight. A few cars passed her place of employment, but didn't stop, or even slow down, as the street that passed the information center was a major highway through the middle of the state. A small forest surrounded the information center, seemingly in the middle of town. It was an odd place to leave trees, but the town had made it into a safe, no logging area.

Looking out the windows in the front of the building, Sarah looked for anyone who seemed to be watching the center, but there was no one. Unless they were in the trees. At that thought, Sarah just laughed to herself, and told herself to stop reading Twilight Saga fan-fiction. At almost 31 years old, Sarah was behind on the times, choosing now to start liking the early 21st century book and movie saga written by Stephenie Meyer. Sometimes Sarah would sit alone in the information center and daydream about the male characters from the series, particularly Jasper, Emmett, and the only unmated main character, Marcus, who was a Volturi king.

Three o'clock came, and the parking lot was totally deserted. Sarah went to her car, put her things inside, and went to lock the bathroom and bring the open flag inside for the night. As she got in the car after locking the front door, and just sat in the front seat breathing a sigh of relief to be going home for the day, Sarah caught something out of the corner of her eye, and spun around in the driver's seat, startled to find that there was someone in the backseat. A pale, slender man of about 20 years of age was staring at her, not moving, much like a statue. As she looked at him, she realized that he had bloodred eyes, but rather than being scared and screaming in terror, she just continued to stare at him.

He was extremely powerful looking, even as slim as he was. His spiky blonde hair caught the dim afternoon light and the highlights were pronounced. His clothes were simple, black long sleeved shirt with no logos, black chino pants, and black shiny dress shoes. It was the ring on the middle finger of his hand that caught her attention. It was gold, with a red stone, embellished with a V. Obviously, this man, or vampire rather, was a member of the Volturi, and had come to see her for some odd reason.

"Why do you not run, or scream? Most women would fight if they found a strange man in the backseat of their car."

"Ah, but you aren't a man, are you? I know what you are, and anticipating your next questions, no, I am not scared of your red eyes, no one told me what you are, yes, I know what you drink from, and I know where you are from and who sent you."

Vampires are very hard to render speechless, but that is exactly what Sarah had done. The vampire before her had a short moment of astonishment before introducing himself. "My name is Demetri, and I am the tracker for the Volturi. Since you already know I am a vampire, and you are not scared of me, and obviously know I came from the Volturi, do you not have questions for me?"

"Of course I do, I was chosing to be respectful. Shall I ask them now?" At the vampire's nod, Sarah continued. "So, vampires are real. Check. There is a such thing as the Volturi, so there might be a family of vampires called the Cullens. Possible check. You drink blood from humans but don't appear thirsty, so there must be another reason the Volturi sent you to find me. What could that reason be? I have a boyfriend and a very young son, who need to know these things. To know why the Volturi have come for me. I have believed that there are real vampires for a while now, and have wanted to become one for what seems like my entire life. I realize that I will need to go to Italy and be before the kings. I am ready, but must bring my family. Their lives also hang in the balance. I am the sole provider for my family. They would not survive without what I do."

Demetri once again looked shocked, but quickly shook it off, pulling out a cell phone instead, and in a voice so low and quick that Sarah couldn't possibly be able to realize what he was saying, talked to someone on the other end. After a few minutes of what sounded like a buzzing to Sarah, Demetri ended the call. "We must hurry. There are others here, from the Volturi, and they will be following us to where you live. I was looking for your home originally, but found your scent here first. All will be revealed once we are in the private jet to Italy, but we need to clean up the loose ends here first. Your family will be traveling with us, and will not need to bring anything with them at this time. A crew will be dispatched to remove all items once living arrangements are arranged in Italy. I will not say anything more until we reach your home. Please, hurry now, I have strict instructions to carry out, in a somewhat timely manner."

Sarah started the car and drove the mile and a half to the apartment complex where she lived with her boyfriend and son. Shutting the car off, she noticed a black Surburban pulling in beside her. Out stepped a large, black-haired vampire and a very small blonde female vampire. Felix and Jane, Sarah presumed. Not that she would try to get away. Her dreams were coming true, and her family would be taken care of, hopefully. She was still skeptical of why they were really here.

"Hello, Felix. Jane. Yes, I know who, what, but not the why. Demetri here won't tell me yet. I won't try to get away, I want this. I have dreamed of this. Obviously you don't want to eat me, or I would already be dead. So if you will all follow me, we will get this show on the road, if you will." And with that, Sarah walked off toward her apartment, sure that the three vampires were directly behind her.

As Sarah entered the apartment, Ricky, her boyfriend looked up from his video game. "Thank goodness you are home. I have had quite a day with Benjamin. Oh, you brought someone with you. Who is this?" "I will let them introduce themselves and explain things. Demetri, if you will begin, and tell him everything. I will be getting a bag for Benjamin, Ricky, and myself ready. My son will need things, regardless of what will be provided for him later. Ricky, listen well, and don't try to fight, trust me, that woman is more powerful than she looks. It will be all right, I promise, just listen, completely, and believe what they tell you."

Sarah flitted around the apartment, getting toiletries for Ricky, diapers, wipes, and 5 sets of clothes for Benjamin, Ricky, and herself, Ricky's medications, phone numbers they would need, important paperwork they would need within the next few days, and brought everything into the living room in one large wheeled suitcare. "All packed, and yes, I have everything. Enough of everything for 5 days, and all of your medications, toiletries, etc. Did you listen carefully to everything they said? Do you agree to come with me, with our son? You and I will be provided for, Demetri assured me of this. A crew will be coming here to pack everything up and bring to Italy to be gone through and donated if you do not want it. They are in somewhat of a hurry, so if you will shut the game off, put your shoes on, and come with us, that would be great."

Demetri smiled to himself, Felix tried to hide a laugh, and Jane never moved a muscle, one of the older, more serious guards. She believed Sarah when she said that she wanted to be a vampire, but she still didn't completely trust her. Not that a human could outsmart, outmaneuver, outfight a vampire, anyway. Ricky, after a few minutes, got ready, and after the humans had a bathroom break, Felix took the suitcase, and they all went out to the vehicle. Ricky made sure he had his phone, and they locked the apartment up. The car seat was transferred into the Surburban, and they all got in, with Demetri driving this time, and travelled to Portland, where the jet was waiting.

Upon entering the jet, Sarah was surprised to find Aro and Caius sitting in the lush leather captain's seats, of which there were fourteen. Other guards were there, and Felix and Demetri stood stoically behind the humans. Sarah slowly approached Aro, holding her hand out to him, knowing he would see all she had ever thought, felt, dreamt of, all that had happened in her life. Aro just looked at the woman before him, before taking her hand in his. His face instantly fell, sadness creeping over his face, tears that would never fall appearing in the corner of his eyes. A smile then crept across his face, for a brief moment, before disappearing again. Caius was getting worried, looking at Demetri and Felix as if to ask what Aro could be seeing, as if they would know. Suddenly, Aro got an angry look on his face, and said simply, "We must be going to Pennsylvania before we leave the United States. There is an unexpected development. Jane, call our contact in State College. Have him meet us at the airport there. This is highly important. There is another member of Sarah's family we must collect before it is complete." Sarah just looked stunned. He had seen Samantha, and the fact that Sarah had no knowledge of where she was, other than that she had never received word that they had moved. Samantha was Sarah's daughter, biologically, who had been taken legally from her by a family member. They were going to go get her, and her family would be complete.

Landing at the State College airport a few hours later, Sarah stood up as if to depart. Aro motioned for her to come to him, and she knelt at his feet. "No my dear one, you will not kneel. I merely wanted you to know that you are not needed. Since it is dark out, we can get in and out undetected, and you will not be needed. We will get what is necessary for her, until we reach Italy. Felix, Alec, if you will. Sarah, Alec will make it so Samantha doesn't detect anything, and Felix will carry her back here, where we hope she will remain asleep until we reach the castle. Do not worry for her safety. Our contact has received word that she is indeed in the same place she was. Demetri meanwhile, will break into the courthouse, and change documents stating that the CIA and FBI extracted her and court documents that state they took her to her biological mother who was moving to Italy, which doesn't have an extradition agreement with the U.S. Everything is taken care of my dear one. Soon you will have your daughter back. It is my hope that we can repair any damage that her guardians have caused in regards to her feelings toward you."

Sarah just nodded, and sat back into the very cushy seat. Before she knew it, Felix and Alec were back, with a very asleep, very beautiful 10 year old Samantha. Her blonde hair fell over Felix's hands, and her skin was almost as pale as Aro's. Aro rose, and touching her hand, went through her memories, her thoughts. His anger soon took hold of him, and Caius had to stop him from leaving the plane to take care of what he had seen. "They don't deserve to live. The bastards. And they have the audacity to call themselves Italians." He spit out the door of the plane, causing the concrete of the hangar floor to sizzle and pop from the acidity of the vemon. Demetri returned with the proper documents, and all boarded the plane again, this time bound for Italy.

Along the way, Sarah finally asked where Marcus was. Aro replied, "You remember he is without a mate? He rarely leaves the castle. We received word from Alice Cullen on a matter, and hence we are here. She is the one who told us about you. Nothing bad I assure you, it will be good for all involved, I can guarantee. Some changes may need to be made, of course, but in the end, all will be well. Do not fret my dear one. No one will be harmed." To himself he added, except those animals that had your daughter, and anyone who has ever hurt you emotionally and/or physically. They will be drained of their blood, but not before they feel true terror, true fear.

As they flew over the ocean nearing Italy, Sarah could see the ancient ruins of the Roman empire. She still preferred Egyptian ruins, but these were magnificient. Soon, the plane landed once again, on Italian soil, and more guards rushed forward to transport the kings and their guests. Aro insisted Sarah and her family ride with himself and Caius, and so it was. Samantha woke during the car ride to the castle, and soon found a friend in Jane, who showed her the semi-legal documents stating that she was now going to live with her mother. Her real mother. Samantha hugged Jane, who was shocked. Apparently, Samantha was oblivious to the difference in the color of the vampires' eyes as she didn't exhibit any fear.

The castle on the highest point of Volterra was beautiful. That was the only word Sarah could even begin to use to describe the huge stone building that was surrounded by a high wall. The children were in awe of the castle, and Samantha and Benjamin were bonding quickly, like all siblings should. Taking Samantha's hand, as she took Benjamin's, Sarah followed the kings and their guard, leaving the small amount of luggage for Felix to carry. The humans looked at everything with awe, causing the other guards, who were going about their daily duties, to stop and stare. Unlike in the stories, there were no humans employed by the Volturi, and any who entered the castle, did not leave human, if at all.

Entering the throne room, which was much like a courtroom, but with three thrones and rows of stone benches, Sarah could sense the ancient presence of many vampires, maybe even Roman ones. It just felt old, all though modern technology certainly was present in the form of security cameras, etc. Aro motioned for Sarah to have a seat on the bench closest to the thrones, and Ricky and the children followed her lead. Sarah relaxed onto the cold seat, letting the children do as they wished. Aro had assured her once again that they would not be harmed, and Benjamin was running around the thrones, playing peek-a-boo with his sister. It was as if they had known each other their whole lives. Samantha's feelings towards Sarah, however, needed repair, but they were finally talking to each other.

When Benjamin moved to sit in a throne, however, Sarah stopped him. "Benjamin dear, please don't sit there. That is for a king to sit in. Come sit with Mommy, or Daddy, or anywhere else. I am sure the kings wouldn't want you sitting there." Before Benjamin could move, not that he really wanted to, the huge wooden doors were opened and a tall, dark headed vampire entered the room. All guards knelt immediately, which drew attention to him, causing Sarah to turn and look. Benjamin ran to his Mommy's side, but Sarah wasn't really paying attention. The vampire before her was stunning, a true specimen of all that a vampire should be. His shirt was a style right out of the 14th century, and had lace at the collar and wrists. He didn't wear a jacket, and his hair hung well past his shoulders. That wasn't what drew Sarah to him, however. She just couldn't take her eyes away, and was beginning to think that he was dazzling her, until she noticed that Jane seemed to be too close to him. He was hers. That vampire bitch shouldn't be that close to her man.

Before Jane could react, Sarah had thrown herself at her, knocking Jane to the ground, astonishing all of the other guards that a human could catch a vampire off guard, especially Jane, who had been around almost as long as the kings themselves. As Jane went to use her power on Sarah, the male vampire threw himself at Jane. "No, Jane, you mustn't. She is human, and is also my mate. That is why she attacked you. She recognized it well after I did, and while I do not like that he was so close to her, I did not attack that man. She isn't even a vampire yet, but she realized I was her mate, subconsciously. Do not harm her, or you will be feeling the wrath of the kings."

Aro and Caius chose that moment to come into the throne room. Jane took her place once again kneeling with the other guards with her head bowed. "Ah, Marcus, I see you have met our darling Sarah. Is she not as I said?" "She attacked Jane, brother, when she realized I was her mate. A human attacking a vampire and succeeding in taking them by surprise is unheard of. I never realized she could move so fast." "Jane, is this true?" "Yes, my king, she did attack me. I didn't even see her move, she has speed much like we do." "Should we test it out, Marcus, or did you want to speak with her?" "I will speak with her of course, Aro. She needs to be formally informed of her status. Will you see to the others, while I escort her to the gardens for privacy?" Everyone knew that no one had been in the gardens but Marcus since Didyme had died, and all were surprised to hear that Marcus was taking a human there, allbeit his mate. "Certainly, Marcus, you will be left alone, and if you feel the need, you may do what needs to be done." With that, Aro took Sarah's hand and placed it in Marcus' large one.

Sarah seemed to come to her senses as she felt Marcus' hand on hers. She willingly went with the male god, looking up at him every so often to make sure he was really there. "Is this the reason Alice came to see you, my king? Is all of this because I am your mate? I am not sure why I was able to attack Jane, nor why I want to bite you so badly. Is that all part of the mating bond?" "My dearest, you may call me Marcus, your status will be the same as Aro's or mine or Caius'. Since I am the oldest, my mate is the real Queen of the vampires, while the other two wives are simply mated to the other kings. I suspect that is why Didyme was killed, by the Romanians. To prevent the Volturi from becoming truly all powerful. See, the High Queen receives certain powers as a vampire, more power than any other vampire on earth."


End file.
